1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention deals with the field of devices for handling of large containers with respect to vehicle bodies such as trailer bodies or truck bodies. The present invention deals more particularly with means for movement of these containers from one position to another position upon the body and for facilitating placement thereon and removal therefrom. More particularly the present invention deals with material handling devices for positioning of two containers upon a single vehicular trailer or truck body.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Numerous prior art devices have been patented designed for the loading and unloading of containers with respect to trailer or truck bodies such as U.S. Pat. No. 2,699,735 patented Jan. 18, 1955 to E.T. Williams on a Transportation System; U.S. Pat. No. 2,741,383 patented Apr. 10, 1956 to J.T. Leckert and assigned to J. Leckert, A. Heath and R. Minton on a Self Unloading Vehicle; U.S. Pat. No. 2,831,588 patented Apr. 22, 1958 to W.H. Seed and assigned to Unibox Corporation on a Freightage Means; U.S. Pat. No. 3,130,847 patented Apr. 28, 1964 to G.R. Dempster et al and assigned to Dempster Brothers, Inc. on a Transporting Equipment For Containers; U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,755 patented Jun. 6, 1978 to G. Hughes on a Highly Versatile Dock Trailer; U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,131 patented Apr. 30, 1985 to J. Godwin on an Automatic Self-Locking Roll Back Carrier For A Vehicle; U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,040 patented Jul. 8, 1986 to R. Rasmussen and assigned to Accurate Industries, Inc. on a Method For Transporting Containers; U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,898 patented Jun. 19, 1990 to D. Galbreath and assigned to Galbreath Incorporated on a Roll-Off Hoist For Variable Positioning Of Containers And Method For Use Thereof; U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,325 patented Aug. 14, 1990 to G. Hodgetts and assigned to Rolflor Industries on a Control Apparatus For A Loading-Moving System and U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,875 patented Feb. 18, 1992 to D. Galbreath et al and assigned to Galbreath Incorporated on a Roll-Off Hoist For Variable Positioning Of Containers.